By the side of a snowbound road
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean makes a call, and Castiel provides a distraction. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


Dean stared out of the window of the phone booth, gaze trained in a thousand mile stare as he waited for Bobby to pick up on the other end. He shivered slightly, breath shuddering from his chest as a sudden chill draft leaked into the phone booth. The first flakes of snow drifted down from the sky, clouds leaden and slate gray against the ever deepening night spreading across the sky, plunging the world into soul black darkness little by little. The hunter watched as one by one, the street lamps stuttered on, off into blinking life, light settling out into glowing halos around each lamp, illuminating the snow as it drifted down and started to stick.

"C'mon, Bobby, pick up," Dean groused when the older hunter didn't immediately respond.

"Perhaps he's busy," Castiel said, suddenly from beside Dean, where moments before he hadn't been.

"Jesus, Cas," Dean shouted in shock, elbow banging against the side of the booth in painful sharp bursts of white hot agony.

"Jesus isn't here, Dean, only me," Castiel predictably replied, head tilted to the side, as he absently reached out to trace fingertips over Dean's aching elbow, easing the pain with a blink and a thought.

Dean smiled, couldn't help himself from laying a kiss on Castiel's ripe mouth, received a kiss in return, missing the fact that Bobby had picked up on the other end and was now talking.

"Dean, that you?" came Bobby's voice from the receiver for the third time, breaking into the kiss rudely.

Dean jumped at the suddenly loud voice speaking into his ear, blinked hugely, attempting to ground himself after the pleasing sensations of kissing Castiel. He huffed out a shuddering breath, before he spoke to the older hunter.

"Bobby, where in hell were you? I've been ringing you for at least fifteen minutes," Dean cursed, even as he cupped Castiel's face tenderly with one cold hand.

The angel watched him, face brightening for the briefest of instants, eyes reflecting back borrowed light from the nearest street lamp, turning his blue gaze into something more golden and gentle. Dean stared transfixed, didn't object when Castiel leant in to steal another kiss from the hunter's still responsive mouth.

"Dean, are you still there?" Bobby barked into the other end, attracting Dean's attention back to the hunter on the other end once more.

"Yeah, Bobby," Dean murmured, trying to cover his chuckles as Castiel moved his lips to Dean's neck and gently started nuzzling against the skin, kissing, licking, nipping at Dean's neck with questing teeth. "Hey, is Sam there yet?"

"Sam? No, not yet. I've found the book on selkies he was asking for, but he's not here," Bobby replied, voice sounding puzzled over the bad line, crackling suddenly with interference. "Why don't you just ring him, instead of me?"

"I tried. He's not picking up. I'm in a payphone across the street from the motel right now," Dean said, voice rising slightly when Castiel started to suck a bruise into the hunter's neck, lips moving against his skin in tickling rhythms. "I didn't want to ring from inside the motel - not with what we're talking about."

"A payphone? What happened to your cell?" Bobby asked, sounding confused.

"Battery died on me," Dean replied, trying to stay focussed on the conversation at hand but finding it difficult when Castiel was being purposefully distracting.

"And Cas? Couldn't you borrow his cell? He's your boyfriend," Bobby pressed, trying to make sense of a senseless situation.

"He's only just showed," Dean murmured, before he groaned in approval as Castiel sucked harder at his neck.

"What you doing, boy? Sounds like you're getting attacked," Bobby observed, amusement coloring his voice and turning the previously grumpy overtones into a much richer, warmer hue.

"No, no, wouldn't hear of that," Dean murmured as Castiel moved to the other side of his neck and nuzzled against the sensitive skin found on that side.

Bobby sighed heavily, before he said - "Are you really calling me about Sam, or are you just intent on giving me an obscene phone call?"

Despite himself, Dean began to laugh, pushing gently at Castiel's chest to allow himself to breathe and be able to talk to Bobby without getting distracted still further. Castiel pulled away, eyes large and puppy dog like in their intensity, lips pushed out in a perfect pout of playful rejection and Dean leant in to lay a kiss on his pouting, soft mouth. When the hunter drew away, the smile had returned to Castiel's face, eyes trained on Dean's mouth as the hunter continued talking to Bobby.

Dean stared at the still falling snow, gaze travelling up to the clouds above and watched the flakes falling from their source, heedless of Castiel slowly slipping to his knees in front of him.

"I just wanted to know if Sam had reached you yet. He was supposed to call me back about a half hour ago, but he hasn't yet," Dean told Bobby, looking down when he felt a gentle hand ease the zip open on his jeans.

Castiel's gaze flickered up to his in shimmering mischievousness, and Dean smiled back, allowed Castiel to ease his belt from its buckle, so the angel could get to him better. Cold air slapped against Dean's thighs, his groin as the angel peeled away his jeans from his hips, boxers following swiftly after, exposing his half hard dick to the snowy air. Dean bit his lip and tried not to cry out when he felt Castiel's fingers wrap around his erection, snapping against his flesh and bringing him to full arousal in seconds.

"No, I told you, he's not here, Dean. I'll keep an eye out for him, tell him he should call you when he gets here," Bobby replied, voice sounding distant, fuzzy, indistinct as the line worsened in the bad weather.

Dean barely noticed, mouth hanging slack and eyes misted in arousal, as Castiel's hot, wet mouth closed around the hunter's erection, sucking him down as far as he could take him.

"Oh, God," Dean groaned loudly, forgetting about the phone still clutched nervelessly in one hand.

"You sure you're alright, Dean? You don't sound it," Bobby's voice said, shattering the silence as the line cleared for the briefest of moments, bringing his voice clearer into greater clarity, sounding almost as though he was in the booth with them.

"Yeah, Bobby, I'm jus' fine," Dean managed to force out, teeth gritted against the pleasure already roiling through his body as Castiel started sucking him off, applying teeth, tongue, lips, gentle fingers in pleasuring his lover. "Really good."

Dean leant back against the side of the booth, mouth gaping wide, sucking in great gouts of air, eyes staring blindly ahead as he forgot once more the phone still held in his now sweaty palm. He groaned loudly, breath rasping against the mouthpiece, as Castiel's hand snaked up and pressed against the phone's cradle, disconnecting the call. His head continued to bob between Dean's legs, drawing the hunter's cock deeper and deeper into his mouth, making Dean groan for him, hips moving in time with Castiel's gentle mouth.

The phone fell from Dean's hand, swinging free beside him, dialling tone a menacing burr in the enclosed space of the phone booth. He threaded his sweat slick fingers through Castiel's tousled hair, started forcing his dick further into the angel's mouth, begging for more friction with insistent purls of need working his throat loose. Castiel took as much as Dean gave, murmurs of aroused approval working in his throat as he continued sucking Dean off, throat convulsing around the tip of his lover's cock, until Dean finally came, flooding Castiel's mouth with his thick release as he screamed for his lover still kneeling before him.

Dean was still leaning against the side of the booth, legs weak, threatening to spill him to the cold floor as Castiel pulled away, standing now to smirk in satisfaction in Dean's still gasping face. Dean turned into the angel's warm embrace, kissed him, mouths open, wet, exchanging sloppy kisses that were messy in their wet perfection. Dean could taste his own essence on Castiel's tongue, mingled with the taste of Castiel himself and he moaned against the weight of Castiel's tongue in his mouth. He chased the angel's mouth when his lover pulled gently away from the kiss, but wasn't rewarded with another one. His insistent moans of purling need filled the enclosed space, soon replaced by an aroused cry as the hunter was spun around, cheek now resting flat against the cold window of the booth beside him.

He felt Castiel grappling with his jeans, ripping them down impatiently with growls of frustration when the heavy material caught somewhere around Dean's knees.

"Kiss me," Dean begged, turning his face as far as he could to Castiel's neck straining towards the angel behind him.

He was rewarded by the warmth of Castiel's body against his back, the weight of Castiel's tongue fucking into his mouth eagerly, the feel of the angel's hard dick pressing against his naked ass. He felt Castiel's hand sliding between their bodies, the sensations of him pulling his own belt free, working his zip loose, and the hot, flushed feel of Castiel's cock pressed tight between his cheeks.

Dean broke away, gasping for breath, pleading with Castiel to fuck him hard, and was rewarded by Castiel's hands pinching against his ass, twisting and manipulating the flesh until it hurt. Dean cried out, felt an erection pull at his balls, his cock as Castiel continued to pinch into his flesh hard. He closed his eyes, mouth open and soundless as Castiel stroked his fingers across Dean's hole, teasing the sensitive bundle of muscles, breath blasting against the back of Dean's exposed neck.

Castiel pulled away once more, eyes trained on Dean still pressed against the side of the booth, breathing labored in hunter's chest, pleas falling once more from between perfect lips, Castiel's own name intermingled with pleas to be fucked. Castiel rummaged in his coat pocket, found the lube he was looking for, the lube he'd bought specially before he came to Dean in the booth. He popped the cap, spread some quickly in shining strands over his fingertips, before he pressed them to Dean's hole, breaching him quickly and making Dean shout and squirm against his hand.

The angel grinned, watched Dean as he settled out against him, muscles relaxing enough to allow Castiel to press his finger still further inside the hunter's body, stretching him wider, looser, preparing him to take Castiel's throbbing member. When the angel was satisfied that his lover was loose enough, he pulled his fingers free, worked some of the shining strands of lube across his own cock, whimpers of pleasure falling from ripe lips as he worked, wanting it to be Dean surrounding him and not his own hand.

He worked quickly, until there was enough lube coating his stiff member to be satisfactory for them both, before he pressed the head of his erection against Dean's hole, pushing in just far enough to widen him still further. Dean cried out in pain, as his body tried to reject the intrusion and Castiel waited until his lover's body was settled once more. He pushed further still into Dean's body, until he was fully sheathed inside Dean, his lover's body wrapping around his member with a snug fit.

He started moving inside Dean with erratic thrusts, Dean pushing back against him whenever he withdrew, aroused murmurs falling from Dean's lips, offering encouragement to the angel. Castiel's fingers twisted into Dean's bare hips, as the hunter shifted against him, legs splaying wider still to admit Castiel still further into his body, inviting him to deepen his thrusts. The angel rolled his hips against Dean's forcefully, filling him up and moving inside him, with grunts of exertion, cries of arousal, purls of Dean's name filling the air around them.

Dean stared blindly ahead of his own body, breath catching in his throat at the feel of his lover fucking into him hard, dick standing now at full attention, arousal hanging thick and heavy between them. He felt Castiel's hand wrap around his dick, cold fingers jerking him off roughly in time with Castiel's hard thrusts, and Dean was lost. His body was washed away with feelings of lust so deep, so wide, he didn't recognise himself any more. He begged Castiel to fuck him harder, needed to feel the angel thrust into him hard until it hurt, was rewarded by Castiel responding to his wishes eagerly.

Dean didn't last long, orgasm roaring through him and claiming him in its red-yellow-white-hot embrace, as his spunk filled Castiel's hand and splattered against the glass in front of him. His muscles clamped down tight on Castiel's still thrusting dick, pulling the angel into a screaming climax of his own, hot come filling Dean up in sticky spurts inside him. The hunter felt the slap of cold air raising goosebumps on his ass when Castiel pulled away, sated, fucked out, gasping for breath as he supported himself against the far wall of the phone booth.

Castiel watched as Dean turned to face him, just as sated, just as fucked out and gasping as he was, eyes sleepy, sated, smiling at the angel before him. Castiel smiled back, eyes crinkling at the corners and shining in the snowy light of the nearby street lamp, before he leant in to claim Dean's mouth in a heated kiss. Dean responded, moaned against the angel's mouth, before he pulled away, reluctantly.

"We'd best get back to the motel room, Cas," he said, voice pitched low, gruff, intimate in its intensity. "There's a bed there, and it's warm."

Castiel smiled, mouth lifting at the corners in a mysterious smile of agreement, before he nodded, slowly, eyes never leaving Dean's. He followed Dean in pulling up his pants, zipping them firmly in place around chilled hips, before they padded across the snowy street, into the parking lot, back to the motel, the bed, warmth, and a night spent beneath the sheets between hunter and angel, as they waited for Sam to call or come back ....

-fini-


End file.
